guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ranger Deldrimor armor
Aren't those gloves just dragon gauntlaunts? :Yeah. And there are glasses too. Hate these people. If youre going to put up armor, at least get the whole set ::Do gloves even exist for this armor set? :::No, because this isn't even a full set. You've got a Leather Long Coat, Sterling Leggings, and Embroidered Boots. The only gloves offered by this crafter are Chaos Gloves, Stone Gauntlets, and Dragon Gauntlets. There are no profession specific Ranger Gloves. The only headgear offered by this crafter is the bandana.AfroThunder396 16:33, 17 September 2007 (CDT) Why are the same pictures shown twice? To fill in space? Yatesinater 06:10, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :Going back to this... PLEASE STOP UPLOADING PICTURES WITH DRAGON GAUNTLETS. They are as much of the set as Chaos Gloves are, and we don't want them either. Put Gauntlets in inventory, take pic, put gloves back on, upload pic, ty. -->Suicidal Tendencie 15:38, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Filling the gap Any suggestions on gloves which can fit with this so it looks visually acceptable. Dragon gaunts, and the other common armors are out of the question. Could the Norn gloves work? What about Shing Jea, Seitung or similar-level armor? 84.48.184.130 23:41, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :I use Elite Kurzick gloves for my female ranger. ::Monument gloves work great too. Just need to find a nice dye for it... Silva Sacrificia ::For a male ranger, try Luxon Gloves. Looks great IMHO... Found 1xBlack and 1xBlue dye mix to give a good look on Female armor Oraacleofwoe 18:32, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :: I use shin jea gloves, dyed black+white, they match pretty well this "set"--LaDoncella 15:34, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Do i just need the 3 "dwarven" pieces to put this in my HoM? :This can't be put in the HoM Jennalee 15:55, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Male Dwarven Dyed I added this dyed white, but I dont know where to say that its dyed white. If anyone knows how to edit that go for it. Luminarus 08:03, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :Could you please re-take those screenshots on the northern beach of the isle? That way there's no distracting buildings in the background. Also, take each shot with the side of interest facing the sun, your back and profile shots are too dark. Finally, use anti-aliasing 4x (it looks like you are already, but just to be sure), "best texture filtering", and turn "post-process effects" off. —Dr Ishmael 13:59, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, i think its done right now Luminarus 06:31, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::Great job! Any chance you could fix up the rest of this gallery and the individual galleries? If dye is a problem, I can give you what you need to re-dye it. —Dr Ishmael 06:48, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Do people like this armor dyed white, because I am wondering if I should change it to white. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 66.188.198.187 ( ) 21:07, 27 March 2009 (UTC). :Dye the armor whatever color makes you happy. White and Black are commonly used to "flaunt" how rich one is, but whether or not it actually looks good on an armor is subject (mostly) to personal preference. Also, please remember to sign your comments with ~~~~. talk & 02:48, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Fiskars Having an armor "set" clip with itself is just so lame. D: Good thing it is barely noticeable or else I'd have to find some other nice leggings...and I really like the Sterling ones anyway. (T/ ) 07:10, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Clipping Issues (Female) Can someone who presently has the coat check to see if it clips with the Krytan or Norn Leggings? I can provide the materials and plat for the Krytan, if needed. talk & 03:46, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Heh. Can someone who has the coat update the gallery? No dyed section at all... gah. Qing Guang 21:20, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Colorable Areas (Female) Hi. I have pictures of the female set dyed green but I am not comfortable yet and kind of scared to mess something up. And if they need to be retaken then I will. I will add the rest when I get the ok that the armor is ok to post. JSTurner 02:17, 13 July 2009 (UTC) File:Gw034.jpg :That is kind of dark, especially with that color dye, maybe you could have your character face the sunlight instead? Entropy ( ) 04:18, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::Alright I'll retake them sometime this week.JSTurner 14:14, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Male Dyed Gray I just uploaded new images of the armor dyed gray WITHOUT Dragon Gauntlets, If you want me to remove my glasses, say so. Thrain Galdwin 07:36, 18 July 2009 (UTC) done i just made some pics on IotN, if someone can modify them? ill paste em in here Dead falk 08:21, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Please read the armor gallery style guide for tips on graphics settings and character placement - specifically, I can tell that you aren't using any anti-aliasing, among other things. :Also, please do not upload images with the default GW screenshot filenames, as that goes against our image policy. What you should do here is crop the images (get the GIMP if you don't have access to Photoshop), then upload them over the existing images. —Dr Ishmael 18:40, March 9, 2010 (UTC)